


A Beautiful Mess

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Multifandom Smut [23]
Category: Gods Of Egypt (2016)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Creampie, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Post Movie, Prompt Fill, Size Difference, Standing Sex, feelings got in here somehow, gaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Prompt: Person B and Person A the morning they have had sex. Person A decides to go shower and when they come back out, Person B notices how some droplets slide down their skin and asks Person A if they can go againhttps://prompts.neocities.org/
Relationships: Bek/Horus (Gods of Egypt 2016)
Series: Multifandom Smut [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/880653
Comments: 3
Kudos: 218





	A Beautiful Mess

Horus settled his right arm behind his head from where he was lounging satisfied on his bed in his chambers of the Palace. It had felt odd being back in his rooms, being King after everything that had happened and he had been worried it would not feel like home as it once did. However, that had not been a concern after the first night he spent in the room. 

Horus smiled, feeling desire stirring his spent body as his eyes zeroed in on the large, bathing pool that took up the middle of his chambers. It once had been filled with many beautiful men and women, but now a lone figure emerged from the crystalline water. 

Bek hummed contently as he shook his long wet hair over one of his shoulders, wringing it of the excess water. He waded through the waters and up the steps of the bathing pool and raised an eyebrow when he caught Horus staring at him. 

“Did I miss a spot?” Bek asked curiously, absently noting the way the God’s cock was slowly hardening between his sprawled legs. Horus dragged his eyes up and down the thief’s naked form, entranced by the little clear droplets of water that rolled over each dip and curve of the human’s tanned skin. Darker marks littered Bek’s torso and throat, all shaped in the form of Horus’ mouth and it only added to Horus’ mounting arousal. 

“Want to go again?” Horus smirked when Bek squeaked at his blunt words, cheeks turning a darker shade than normal and his cock openly twitched from its place between his thighs. 

“We just went! That’s why I had to take a bath, you made quite the mess of me!” Bek’s head tipped back on reflex when Horus got off of the bed and moved until he was standing in front of the human.

“What a beautiful mess you were,” Horus leaned down, large hand cupping the back of Bek’s head to pull him up to meet the King’s lips. Bek sighed into the kiss and wound his arms around Horus’ neck, pressing himself against the God’s body. 

“You want to make a mess of me again hm?” Bek panted, eyes closing when their kiss broke and Horus went to work on adding a fresh mark to his throat. Bek shuddered when he gripped the God’s length, his fingers barely closing around the girth. Bek was now very aware of the ache in his ass and the way his rim was still loose and slack from their last round of sex mere minutes before. 

“Always, besides it is such a nice look on you, my little human.” Horus praised and easily lifted the human up, allowing Bek to wrap his legs around him for his balance. 

“Are you going to take me like this then my King?” Bek teased as he bit and sucked at Horus’ throat, intending to leave his marks on the God. 

“I would not want to hurt you,” Horus wanted nothing more than to lower the human onto his cock, but he knew that he was large and only potions from Hathor helped so Bek did not feel pain from their coupling. 

“The potion is still in effect and I’m still wide and open from before.” Bek pointed out smugly before his words turned into a loud, pleased moan when Horus gripped his hips and lowered him down onto his cock. 

“Horus!” Bek cried out as he clung to the God with all the strength he had left, he was so full and he could feel a slight burn from the stretch but he loved it. 

“You are perfect around me my little human,” Horus crooned as he held Bek carefully, not shifting an inch and savouring the warm, tight sensation of Bek’s body that engulfed his cock. 

“H-Horus,” Bek whined, unable to stop himself when the God finally moved, gradually rocking up into him with shallow thrusts of his hips. 

“Hold onto me Bek, I will not let you fall,” Horus promised sincerely.

“I-I ah, I know!” Bek gasped out, nails digging into the back of Horus’ neck as the God began to bounce him up and down on his length. Bek saw stars each time Horus’ cock was fully sheathed inside of him but he only pushed his body closer to the King and moaned wantonly. Bek’s cock was hard as a rock and dripping steadily and Bek could feel his balls beginning to draw up as his climax approached. 

“H-Horus!” Bek cried out when his lover’s cock hit against that place inside of him that made him lose all of his senses expect one of pleasure. 

“Come for me my little human, come for me, Bek,” Horus ordered, his voice low and otherworldly in a way that made Bek’s body shiver. Bek could do nothing less than do as he was commanded and he all but wailed as pleasure ripped through him as he climaxed. 

Bek was glad for Horus’ strong hands, keeping him upright when his second orgasm of that morning sapped him of all his energy. Bek buried his face against Horus’ neck, moaning softly when he felt familiar warmth expand inside of him and the God’s moan that was muffled against his hair. 

“You made a mess of me again,” Bek grumbled as he felt the King’s sticky release slowly begin to drip out of his hole as the God’s cock softened. 

“So I did,” Horus sounded softly amused as he stroked up and down Bek’s spine as he gently eased out of the smaller human before walking them both back to the large bed. Horus easily curled around Bek’s half-conscious form, kissing the thief’s lips tenderly and petting the human’s long hair. 

“When I wake up you’ve giving me another bath,” Bek said drowsily and Horus chuckled fondly and stole another kiss.

“Of course my little human,” Horus promised and Bek rumbled before his eyes closed and his face evened out as he fell into a light sleep, exhausted by the two rounds of sex with the God.


End file.
